Pain Was All I Knew, Until I Met You
by krillball6
Summary: Will leaves Elizabeth, it's better then it sounds...R&R!
1. Leaving

He had everything.... a beautiful house, a great job, money that would last for the rest of his life and a wonderful, beautiful wife - Elizabeth. The one thing he didn't have was the one thing he needed most...happiness. He didn't understand! He had everything he ever could have wanted.......why wasn't he happy?  
  
As Will sat at the beach basking in the warm sun, he thought about his life. What was wrong with it?  
  
'Well,' He thought running the sand through his fingers. 'I don't get to be out at sea as much as I want. Elizabeth worries about any harm coming to me...I guess that's why. I hate to omit it but once I found out that I had the blood of a Pirate, the sea has been calling me. Like if it was saying "Come to me William". Of course that is impossible! The sea just doesn't call out to people. I must be going crazy!'  
  
But Will just couldn't sake the feeling that the sea was calling him – calling him home.  
  
He shook his head and walked off in the direction of his house.  
  
"Oh Will your home! How was your day dear?" Elizabeth asked giving Will a quick kiss.  
  
Will didn't respond - he was in his own little world, lost in a sea of questions and second guessing.  
  
"Will? Will are you even listening to me?" She asked offended.  
  
"Hm?" Will mumbled, snapping out of his dream world. "Sorry Elizabeth. My day was fine and yours?"  
  
As Elizabeth sat rambling on about her day Will sat thinking. Not even caring of what she spoke of. He knew it was wrong to do that, to ignore your wife like that but he couldn't help it.  
  
"Elizabeth I'm sorry. I am not feeling well, I think I should retire for the night," Will sighed standing up, head in hands.  
  
"Oh. Are you sure? What about dinner," She asked suddenly concerned for Will's behavior.  
  
"I'm not really that hungry. I hope you weren't going to go through to much trouble for me," He said.  
  
"Oh no, not at all! Do you want a doctor to come and look at you?" Elizabeth asked leading Will to the bedroom.  
  
"No, it's not that serious. Probably a one day thing you know?" He said shooing her out of the room. Right now he needed to be alone and think.  
  
Will didn't know what he was going to do, he knew he was not happy here, he knew he needed to leave. Where would he go? What would he say to Elizabeth? Oh god, she would be broken hearted. He did love her, he knew he did.  
  
As Will thought, he came to a realization. Yes, he did love Elizabeth but as a sister and a close friend, he had mistaken his love for her. Yes, he would die for her but he would also die for Jack, his best friend in the world.  
  
'Jack! I could stay with Jack, and sail on his ship! But how will I find him, he could be anywhere...I know I can not stay with Elizabeth any longer, the longer I stay, the harder it will be her when I leave. Where shale I stay until I find Jack?' Will slumped back into his bed, grasping onto his pillow as one would a life line. He was lost and confused; the only thing he knew was that he had to leave, before he was absorbed in darkness.  
  
Will awoke to sun burning his eyes; he groaned and got out of bed, packing his things. He heard a knock and turned his head and looked straight into the eyes of his wife.  
  
"Will! I was wonder..." She looked at the bag in his hands. "Will what are you doing?"  
  
"Elizabeth, I'm leaving," His looked down shamefully, "Forever... I'm sorry."  
  
"Will?" Tears started to form in her eyes. "What are you talking about? You're coming back...right?"  
  
"No, I don't love you like a husband should." Will picked up his bag from the floor and headed towards the door. As he passed Elizabeth she grasped his arm tightly.  
  
"You said you loved me, you said you would never leave me!" Elizabeth was trying to hold it together. As the tears freely flowed form her eyes, she tried her best not to fall down into a heap on the floor and weep like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"I do love you, as a best friend and a sister," Tears threatened to seep from Will eyes as well, he couldn't take causing Elizabeth so much pain.  
  
"How could you do this to me, you bastard!" She screamed, throwing all her pain and sorrow into one slap, that when reached his face, created a sickening sound.  
  
Will placed his hand on the mark that was already starting to form on his face, "I am so sorry Elizabeth. I can only hope that one day you will forgive me and we can have our friendship re-built,"  
  
"Just leave and never come back!"  
  
And with that Will left, a single tear fell form his face as to symbolize the life as he knew it, slipping away from him.  
  
If he would have looked back, he would have seen Elizabeth falling to the ground, with the tears flowing as she pounded the ground. She wanted to know why this was happening to her, she didn't understand. She would stay like that for the rest of the day with blood pouring from her torn and battered hands.  
  
Hey everyone. I know it's short but I wanted to make sure there was an interest in this story before I spend a lot of my time writing it. This story, unlike most of my stories came out of on where, interesting, no? I'm looking for a beta reader...as you can tell I need one, I do the best I can but sadly it's not enough. Click the little button there and tell me what you think, it only takes a minute and it would mean a lot to me...no flames! 


	2. Will's Sea Life

OMG! I got a beta reader!!! Sweet! Thanks QtElFpIrAtE I luv ya! She has really helped me out a lot!!! Muha, I got some inspiration. Ok, Here's the new chapter, tell me wut ya think! Please R&R!!!! Sorry it took a long time, school has drained my entire creativeness.

Rogue Shadow Lurker-I totally think that about Elizabeth too, I really don't like her, no offense to any of her fans!

Tarawen- thanks a lot for the complement! You rock. Teehee!

"'Oy! Maggots! Get back to work!"

"Aye, back to work! Back to Work!" The parrot screeched.

The ship "The Freedom" roared back to life. You could see the men on board racing back and forth, pull things here and scrubbing these things there. Slowly but steadily the medium size ship sailed faster and faster as the sails rose into the sky and caught the thriving wind.

"Willow-eyes! Back ta work! Stop day dreaming! This ship can' sail by itself, ya can't expect your fellow sailors to do all the work for ya do ya?"

"Aye Captain! Sorry Captain!"

Captain Feathersword stalked away with his associate parrot flapping he's wings flapping away.

"'Oy Willow-eyes having fun? Heh" A pirate ridiculed.

"Yes, yes let's all have some fun, poking fun at pore old Willow-eyes!" He sighed.

"'Oy, Will where'd ya get tha' name of yours?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe your Captain?" Will said looking around at all the eye-brow being raised,"Ok well _our_ Captain if you must."

"Why did you even com' on this ship Willow-eyes?" The pirate asked, then said in a mocking voice," You're too proper a man to be on a filthy ship like this."

"Ya, I 'erd you were married t' a high and proper lady named Elizabeth Swann. You could have lived off 'er doubloons. I would have stayed with her, why did ya leave 'er?

"That's not any of your business. And I don't talk all high and mighty… mate," Will defended, and then added with a shake of his fist," Arh."

'I hope this was the right thing to do. I just don't know… Elizabeth must hate me. But I must get on with my life. I feel so alive, to be back at sea!'

"Ah, I'll never leave you again my beautiful sea!" Will said kissing the mast," I'm starting to sound like Jack…lovely"

"Ok men, today we head for Tortuga! We should be thar tonight! Get t' work, ye scurvy dogs!" Captain Feathersword screeched.

"Get t' work! Get t' work!" The parrot mocked.

As the pirates got work they whispered among themselves, "I would love t' get _that_ bird. I have never 'erd a more annoyin' one in me life!"

"Well men, I doubt you could get your hands on him, you'd have t' go through me" The Captain said, poking the pirate on the shoulder.

"Sorry Captain, didn't mean anythin' by it."

"Ya better not 'ave," He said, walking away, all the while his parrot glaring away at the man.

"I hate tha' bloody bird!"

"Aye," Will said, trying to sound pirate like, 'I may not be one, but for my sake, I'll talk like one,' He though, mentally sighing.

"Alstarboard men! We'll be stayin' here fer a while, so fer tonight, be havin' yersef some fun!" Captain Feathersword barked.

"Aye aye Captain!" The pirates said in unison.

"Ahoy Willow-eyes, ye want t' go t' a bar fer a drink?" One of Will's fellow buccaneers asked.

"I would like that, where are we off to?" Will replied.

"Now that's a secret Willow-eyes, ye just be havin' t' wait an' see," He said.

"Lovely,"

"An' here be finest bar in all o' Tortuga!" Everyone (but Will) shouted.

While everyone else went to grab a drink Will sat down and banged his head on a table. "Why did I ever leave the ship"

"Cause if ye didn't, ye never would have caught up with me,"

Will looked up, his eyes lighting up, "JACK! I never thought I would find you!" He yelled jumping up and embracing his old friend.

"Will, please we're in public," He said and then looked around the room of questioning eyes giving one of his trademark grins.

"Oh sorry Jack," Will said stepping away," But wow! Why are you here?"

"Me an' my crew are here taking a break. The real question is, why are you here?"

"I left Elizabeth…and I took off to the sea," He said, sitting down again.

Jack sat down, paused, and then spoke, 'You left Elizabeth eh? And why is that?"

"I don't really know, it just didn't real right anymore…"

"So you did all that work for nothing! Risked your life and everything for someone who you were going to leave anyways! That's a riot!" Jack laughed but stopped when he saw the depressed look on his friends face. "Well are you here all by your lonesome?"

"No, I joined a crew which I would rather not be a part of. And with your permission I would like to come back to the Pearl"

"Now Will, I'm touched! Oh course my lad! We all missed ya, now let's have a drink then head back to the ship eh? What do you say to that?"

"I think I like that every much. And Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks,"

"Oh don't think anything about it! You're an old friend after all!"

The two ordered there drinks and talked of old times and stories then set off to The Black Pearl.


	3. The Battle

What's this? I'm updating? Ha! Have fun with this new chapter. Thanks again to my beta reader QtElFpIrAtE, she has helped me a lot. Please R&R, I love feedback .

"Will, I've missed you so much! You came back to me, I knew you would. Now we can be a family. We can have children," Elizabeth whispered with tears in her eyes. She ran up to Will and hugged him, kissing him with all the passion and sorrow she had felt the past few months.

Will took Elizabeth's face in his hands and looked into her eyes he said, "I'm sorry for leaving you Elizabeth. I was wrong, but now I'm back and I'll never leave you again. I'll stay with you through everything my love,"

"Oh Will, I love you," Elizabeth sighed pulling him back into another hug.

"And I love you," Will said hugging his wife back.

Will was the happiest he had been in a long time. Everything was going right, he was back with his wife and nothing would ever destroy that. Then everything changed, the scene went black and Will woke up to his present life. He looked above him to the wooden roof and sighed, "Why do I keep having that dream. I don't love Elizabeth, I'm finally living and now that I'm sailing with Jack everything is going great. Jack is such a good guy for letting me sail with him," Just then Jack walked into the room and banged his head on the wall.

"Will? You just woke up? We've all been up for hours my boy," Jack said walking over to Will waving his hands around. He thrust his hand towards Will to pull him up. Will's response was to roll out of bed and get up. "Well I was just trying help you. Poor old Jack is he tryin' to 'elp his old friend. Well if I'm not needed, I'll just leave you," He sighed turning around and walking away.

"Jack! Come back. I'm not trying to offend you. Besides, how could a great Captain like you be offended over what little old me did? A Captain like you shouldn't act like that… are you really the Captain I thought you were, I guess not. What will I do?" Will complained. He started laugh inside and he saw Jack whip around. 'It's just like training a puppy' Will thought.

"Oi! Will, Will! I was just joking," He slurred walking back to Will. He put his arm around Will, "Lets go up on deck and give me old friends a hand,"

"Sure Jack," Will sighed walking toward the stairs.

Jack turned around and looked behind him, "Will get down,"

"Jack?" Will asked looking in the direction where Jack was looking.

"I said get down!" Jack yelled throwing himself on top of Will pushing him down to the floor. Will heard it, a low whistling sound that got louder and louder.

"Shit," It was some simple word that meant many things. Will never thought of all the meanings and maybe now he would never get the chance. He heard the sickening sound of metal hitting and smashing wood. He felt large and small pieces of wood cover his body cutting away at him.

"We're under attack!" Jack screamed getting off Will as he scrambled towards the deck. Will heard Jack barking out orders to "man the deck" and "get the cannons ready". "Will! Get your ars up here!"

"Yes Captain" Will replied running up the stairs. When he got the deck he saw organized chaos going on. Everyone was running up and down the deck yelling and screaming while Jack stood at the helm steering the ship. Will was moving cannon balls from one end of the ship to the cannons to be fired off. "Why are they shooting at us?" Will yelled as he passed by Jack.

"I have no bloody clue Willy boy! Dun worry, the Pearl can stand this child's play. Fire!" Jack screamed turning the wheel to meet the ship head on. "No body messes with my Pearl and lives to tell the tale," Jack said through clenched teeth.

Cannon balls were flying through the air and every ball that hit the Pearl damaged her a little more. She had holes everywhere through her haul and she was starting to take on water. Jack ordered a couple men to go down below and try to pump out some of the water that was filling the ship. Jack knew his baby could not last much longer in this kind of fire.

"Gent's! Kill those bloody basterds before the sink us!" Jack screamed. Everyone doubled their efforts to try and take the mystery ship down. The other ship was looking worse then the Pearl, you could visibly see her starting to sink. The Pearl was only meters away from the hopeless ship. Jack turned the wheel so that they would ram into the side of the ship.

"Jack are you crazy! You will sink us along with the other ship!" Anamaria shouted running over to Jack.

"She can hold on just a little longer." Jack smiled and started to laugh as they slammed into the other ship. Everyone started to cheer as the other ship went under the water and disappeared forever.

"That's what happens when you mess with the Black Pearl," Gibbs said spiting out into the water.

"Jack, what should we do about the people who jumped over board?" Will asked.

"Let them die. No body hurts my Pearl and gets away with it. Now, gent's and lady," He laughed nodding in Anamaria's direction. "We need to start making repairs to the ship. If my memory serves me right there should be a small deserted island around an hour away, in this direction," He said turning the wheel.

"Until we reach the island I suggest we get to work cleaning up this mess," Anamaria stated.

An hour and half or so later

"Hoy! There be the island Jack," Gibbs shouted from above.

"Finally, now we will land the ship. Will and I will scout around the ship to make sure this island is as disserted as it was when I last left it," Jack said.

Once the ship was almost half upon the island everyone got off the ship to stretch there legs. They brought spare wood to patch up the holes in the ships haul.

"Jack this is going to take awhile," Anamaria whined.

"Good, now Will and I can take our time," Jack laughed linking his arm with Wills and started to tell him tales of his past. Will turned his head around to look at Anamaria. His eyes pleaded with her to get him out of this. The last thing he saw was Anamaria laughing her ass off before she vanished behind a tree. Will groaned and tried to zone out as Jack talked – it made the time pass by faster.

20 boring minutes later

" …and I never saw her again. One day I hope to see her again, she was me best friend as a lad," Jack sighed.

"Who goes there!" A female voice shouted from above them.

Will looked around, "What the?"

"Friends…we mean you no harm love. We're here to make repairs on our ship," Jack said stopping to look around some.

"I know only one man that calls a lass love," The female said.

Jack cringed expecting to get a slap from an old lover but inside he ended up on the ground with a girl on top of him hugging him to death.

Will heard a sword being unsheathed "What the hell is going on here,"


End file.
